Slănic
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Slănic| | official_name=Slănic| |pushpin_map =Romania |pushpin_label_position = |pushpin_map_caption =Location of Slănic |pushpin_mapsize = |image_map=|| image_shield=Coa Slanic PH RO.png| |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Prahova County| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=Town|| |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Daneluş Costea| leader_party=Greater Romania Party| | area_total_km2=40| population_as_of=2002| population_total=7200|latd=45|latm=14|lats=0|latNS=N|longd=25|longm=56|longs=21|longEW=E|| }} Slănic ( ) is one of the 14 towns of Prahova County, Romania, historically and currently known as a salt extraction center, as well as a spa town, with salt lakes. Etymology As its name (salt in Slavonic) suggests, most of Slănic's history and economy are directly related to the presence of relatively large quantities of salt underground, and even in open air. Slănic is also the name of the creek flowing through the town, tributary of Vărbilău River, which in turns is a tributary of Teleajen River. Although technically incorrect, the compounded name Slănic Prahova is also being used especially in other parts of Romania. This alternative name was probably generated to help discern between Slănic and another Romanian town, Slănic Moldova. Tourism The town is famous for its salt lakes (or Băi): The Shepherd’s (Baia Baciului), The Green (Baia Verde) and The Red (Baia Roşie) Lakes, as well as for the Old (Salina Veche) and New (Salina Nouă) Salt Mines. While salt is still being extracted from the New Salt Mine, the Old Mine is open to the public now, being used as a spa, amusement center and museum of the salt mining industry. International contests of Indoor Model Aircraft Flying (Modellism) take place annually in the upper level (Mina Mihai) of the Old Mine. Other worthwhile tourist objectives, all within easy reach for any untrained hiker, are a local water spring named The Cold Fountain (Fântâna Rece), the TV Relay Tower (Releu) beyond The Fir Forest (Pădurea de Brazi), Beacon's Hill (Dealul cu Semn), The Salt Mountain (Muntele de Sare) with the legendary Bride's Cave (Grota Miresei), now partially collapsed due to rain erosion, as well as The Green Rock (Piatra Verde) and The Colt's Small Hill (Deluşorul Mânzului). Sports Parkour is one of the most parcticated sport in Slanic,and it's taking over all the region and the teenagers. External links * [http://www.up.univ-mrs.fr/mines/Geographie/geo_roumanie/geo_roumanie_slanic/geo_roumanie_slanic.htm Memoirs de la Mine by Sabina Ispas. (Map of region, pictures, brief history of the town)] * [http://www.ici.ro/romania/en/turism/b_slanicprahova.html Tourism Slanic Prahova (Great pictures taken underground, in the Old Salt Mine)] * [http://www.shtetlinks.jewishgen.org/prahova/slanic/slanic.html History of Jewish communities worldwide. (Brief description of the town, some historic data)] * [http://www.salrom.ro/slanich.htm SALROM - New Salt Mine (text in Romanian, featuring some archive pictures.)] * [http://www.hoinari.ro/index.php?cu=18541020030709 Hoinari prin Romania (reviews posted by visitors/hikers - text in Romanian. A picture of the Old Mine's entrance is posted, as well] * despre Slanic'' (Pictures and some information on town's history/economy/tourism - text in Romanian * [http://www.frmd.ro/ Romanian Modellism Federation (Results of the 2006 Edition of the World Championship of Indoor Aircraft, Slanic, Romania)] * [http://events.fai.org/aeromodelling/details.asp?id=3045 International Aeronautic Federation (Program of the 2006 Edition of the World Championship of Indoor Aircraft - Slanic, Romania)] Slanic Slanic Slanic Slanic pl:Slănic pt:Slănic ro:Slănic tg:Слэник